It's a Game of Riddles
by Violentkitsune
Summary: The children of the Nephilim have never really played any games other than 'klll count' and 'capture the flag'. Seeing as everyone's already at Simon and Jordan's for the night, Clary decides to teach them a new game called Mafia. Bonds will be tested, and secrets will be revealed. Alternate AU where Max didn't die. Set in COFA. Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia.
1. Chapter 1

"Everybody sit around the table now, and just shut up."

"Why are we even doing this? I came here to relax, not play some game invented by mundanes."

"I'll have you know that this is one of the best games in creation," Clary defended, shuffling the cards in her hands. "And don't think I know exactly what you came over for Jace. I can read it all over your smug face."

"Keep it PG-rated Clary," Simon interrupted, shifting his chair at the table. "There's a kid in the room, and the last thing I want is to traumatize him."

"Don't talk like I'm not here," Max retorted, placing his manga book on the table and scratching behind his ears. "I'm nine, not five. And I already know that Jace wanted to 'hang out' with Clary," he stated with air quotes. "Jace isn't one to keep things quiet when it comes to Clary."

The artist and fellow shadowhunter tried her best to keep neutral as she felt Jace's gaze rest on her. There's no way she was going to fold here, especially with all these people present.

On this warm summer night, New York was lit up like a beacon; the streets were overflowing with attendees heading off to the latest rave, and downtown New York was thriving with vitality and life. There was a certain peace that fell over the city, one that could be felt by both Shadowhunters and Downworld folk.

Almost everyone had gone to the apartment where Simon and Jordan lived for a getaway night. The Lightwood siblings, including both their baby brother and adopted brother Jace, were gathered at Simon and Jordan's apartment, piling in for the night for a bit of fun away from the seriousness of their world at the Institute. Maia dropped in for a visit to try and mend the relationship between her and Jordan, while Magnus simply wanted to join in all the fun and spend some quality time with his boyfriend.

Clary held the cards in her hands as everyone settled down around the table. She tucked a stray red lock out of her eyes as she eyed up everyone present in this room. This was going to be a very interesting night.

"Here are the rules," she said as she moved around the table. "No peeking at other people's cards, no stealing cards, no using magic to try and cheat and see who's lying, no powers of any kind, no using super-hearing or any super senses to determine who's lying. And don't even think about pulling out a knife and threatening people. Yes, I'm talking to you two in particular, Isabelle and Jace."

"Wha… I'm a complete angel," Isabelle said innocently, holding her hand to her chest. "As if I would pull such a dirty trick in this game."

"Knowing you guys, you'll try and do something sneaky," Clary said suspiciously. "Hands out."

All the people present in the room held out their hands as Clary dished out the cards face-down, keeping an eye on who had who for future references.

"You may look at your cards," she said ominously, grabbing her i-phone in the corner and setting up the timer. "Don't show them to anybody. At the bottom you will see a word stating your role in the game. There should be two mafia members, one cop, one nurse, and four civilians."

"What's the aim of the game?" Alec questioned.

"You want to kill off the mafia guys before they kill off the cop and nurse," Maia answered, pulling her hair back in a lopsided ponytail. "Mafia can only kill one person at a time per round, and cops have to guess who the mafia are."

"What does the nurse do?" Isabelle queried as she looked at the card in her hand before slipping it into her pocket.

"The nurse can choose one person to save. Civilians can't do squat."

"Well this should be easy then," Alec said. "Obviously we'll all see who's doing the killing so it won't exactly be hard to find the mafia."

"Uh-uh," Simon interrupted. "This is more like detective work. Everyone will have their eyes closed, while the mafia, nurse, and cop make their move."

"And at the end, we have to deduced who's the mafia and then kill them off at the end of each round," Jordan ended. "But you have to try and not let anyone know what your role is while the investigation is going on."

"How the heck do you know so much, downworlder?" Jace asked curiously.

"They had lives before they were bitten, imbecile," Magnus said with a sneer, flicking his fingers and watching as a spark of blue bit at Jace's nose. "Honestly, you're so insensitive at the worst of times. Don't know how your family managed to put up with you all these years."

The girls chuckled as Jace did his best to nurse his wounded ego. Clary smiled and stood at the head of the table, looking over everyone in the room. "Okay, everybody close your eyes. And no peeking."

Surprisingly, everybody did so. She kept quiet as she went around the table, looking at everyone around her. "Will-" she ducked her head between Maia and Isabelle, "-the mafia-" she moved around the room, waving her hand in front of Jace's face, "-please wake up and recognize each other."

Two heads arose and they cast their eyes at each other from their positions at the table. "Now. Choose who you want to kill."

One of the mafia members looked at each at those present and – after playing the 'nod for yes, shake for no' game with their partner, finally settled a finger on a target that they both agreed on. Clary pointed to their victim to confirm their choice, and nodded back at them.

"Mafia, close your eyes and sleep." Clary nodded and waltzed around the table, tapping the heads as she did so. "Will the nurse—" she stopped right by Magnus and bent down low by the side of his face, "please wake up."

The nurse quirked one eye open and looked around the room. "Mafia just shot someone on their midnight tour. Choose who you want to save." They held their fingers to their lips before pointing to a person. Clary took note of their move and nodded for confirmation. "Okay Nurse – go back to sleep.'

The nurse closed their eyes while Isabelle slumped in her chair. Clearly she was restless from having to wait, but at least she wasn't cheating. "Cop, get up – it's patrol time."

The cop opened up their eyes, a sneaky grin evident on their face. They narrowed their eyes as they looked around the room, eying up the potential killers. "Who do you think is the Mafia?" The cop pointed their hand at the person by their side, looking up at Clary with a questioning gaze. She shook her head her head and the cop pouted miserably, quickly recovering with a look of suspicion as they eyed up the rest of potential suspects. "Cop, go back to sleep."

Clary strode over to the head of the table and rapped her knuckles against the wood. "City of New York, wake up." Everybody raised their heads as they looked around the room, eyeing up those around them.

"So, once upon a time, Jace was going out in town, seraph blades in hand as he went off to Taki's. It was a nice night and he was happy as a kid on his birthday, since he was bored as hell and someone happened to call in an attack from a horde of Ravener demons, and just by coincidence he was the only one available."

"Where the heck is my parabatai?" Jace said accusingly, looking at Alec with betrayal and anger.

"Off snuggling with me," Magnus teased, watching the older shadowhunter blush at his words.

"Shut up, I'm telling the story here," Clary chastised.

The golden blonde leaned back in his chair with a cold spark in his eyes. "If I end up dying, I will slaughter the one responsible for my death."

"Jace walks into Taki's, blades in hand and he's about to jump in and save the faerie waitress Kaelie from being mauled to piece's. Unfortunately, the mafia drove past and shot our angel boy with a poison dart, tipped with Ravener demon venom, and he struggled to kill the remainder of the group. Fortunately, there was someone passing by who managed to help our dying angel and save him from the brink of death. In the end, Jace was saved and went home without any sever wounds, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face."

The blonde smirked as he looked around the room at the faces around him. Isabelle whipped her head up to face Clary. "So no one died, then?"

"No, someone did die," Clary reaffirmed. "While the nurse was distracted saving Jace, Isabelle was shot in the back while she was out on her way back to the Institute, having just finished a heavy make-out session with dear old Simon here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Isabelle howled as the room burst out in a fit of laughter. Simon blushed heavily at Clary's words, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "I didn't even get to do anything! What the hell!"

"I'm so sorry Izzy," Clary said apologetically. "Please reveal your card and show everyone who you are before you leave the game."

Izzy stood up from between Maia and Jordan and slammed her card on the table. It showcased a seven of hearts, indicating that she was a civilian.

"You're a civilian?" Alec asked with mock surprise. "I thought for sure you would be the mafia."

"Screw you all," she sneered, pulling her chair away over by the island in the kitchen. "You guys are useless, the whole lot of you."

"Alright, city of New York," Clary called out. "You have seven minutes to discuss amongst yourselves to determine who the mafia is. Your time starts now."

* * *

Jace was the first to start the volley of accusations, setting the fire ablaze by pointing his finger squarely at Maia. "Maia's mafia."

"Why the heck are you accusing me first, Wayland?"

"It's simple. When Clary called out for the Mafia to wake up, I heard movement from your zone."

"And Simon was treating you as his side-chick while he was kinda with Isabelle for that brief point in history," Magnus supported. "So there's motive to get rid of Isabelle."

"No way am I mafia," Maia defended. "And besides, that has nothing to do with the game at hand. And if you think noise will indicate who the mafia is, then you need to take a look in the mirror, blondie."

"You know what, I think that these two—" Simon gestured to Magnus and Jace who were sitting to his left, "—are Mafia."

"What makes you think I'm the mafia, huh?" Magnus said in a deceptively calm tone. "Pray tell your story."

"Well look at you," Simon gestured to the whole of the blonde shadowhunter. "You're practically jumping at the first person you see, and you're getting all agitated as hell. And you, Magnus, are jumping up at his defense. In my experience, when you do that then that means that you're both mafia, because you're trying not to out each other."

"That's because I nearly died genius," Jace pointed out. "Remember? Besides, I'm a civilian, so I can do jack."

"Well I'm a civilian too," Maia defended. "So that cancel's me out as mafia."

"I don't think Jace is innocent."

"I'm just gonna put it out here you guys," Jordan said with his hands raised. "Here's my useless piece of information – I'm a civilian, so there's no way that I would've killed Isabelle."

"He's telling the truth," Max said with an honest expression on his face.

"Liar," Isabelle called out from the kitchen. "You're probably the one who killed me."

"Izzy, don't talk. You're dead."

Isabelle arose from the stool at the island, her eyebrows narrowed in a dangerous glare. Before she could say something smart back to the blonde at the table, Clary quickly wrapped one hand around her mouth whilst pushing her back in the chair.

"Just wait," she chided peacefully. The group continued to argue amongst each other, trying to determine whom among them was a member of the guilty party.

"I definitely think Jace is one of the mafia members," Jordan accused, sitting back in his chair as he looked over at Jace with wary eyes.

"What the – how can he be mafia?" Magnus challenged. "That would just contradict everything that just happened."

"Jace is innocent," Max's voice piped up.

"Thank you for believing me, you two," Jace said gratefully. "And yes, referring to before, why would I kill Izzy, huh?"

"To distract us from the fact that you're the mafia," Jordan stated obliviously. "I've seen this strategy many times before when I've played this game. The sibling kills off their sibling to distract the others from them, and people don't suspect them because they think 'aw geez, there's no way he'd kill of his girlfriend or sibling or whatever'. It's a classic trick play that's been used countless times."

"You are wrong for multiple reasons and I'm going to list why," Jace countered, raising his hands and counting off each finger as he explained. "For one, this is the first time I've played this so how the heck would I even know that pathetic strategy. Two, that's pathetic because there's no way I would risk my life sacrificing my sister, okay? And three, if I'm going to kill someone in this game, the first will be Simon because he serves no purpose and it'll save the heartache when Isabelle breaks up with him."

Both Isabelle and Simon cried out in outrage at Jace's comment, and he grinned as he looked at the both of them. "Trust me, I'm doing you a favor, ratface."

"You do remember that my having vampire strength means I can break you in half whenever I want – you know that right?"

"Yeah, but then both Alec, Izzy, and Clary will be busting your behind for ridding the earth of my brilliant self."

"You're not that brilliant," Simon mumbled beneath his breath.

"And I certainly won't stop him from doing so," Isabelle hissed vehemently from her corner.

"Is that the wind I hear?" Alec said curiously.

Isabelle snarled and tightened her hands into a fist, itching to snap her whip around both her brother's faces.

"Alexander, you've been awfully quiet for a while," Magnus observed as he turned his yellow gaze to the blue-eyed shadowhunter. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The older Lightwood had a calm innocent look on his face. "Because I'm the cop," he stated, "And I know that either Maia or Jace are mafia."

"Oh really?" Jace said hotly. He was about to lash out at the man when realization crossed his face and he leaned back away from the elder Lightwood, a slight smile appearing on his face. "Hello, someone's deciding to play the game, huh?"

Alec held his hands up in confusion. "What are you talking about, Jace?"

"I know you," he began in a confident voice, "and I know your tells when you're hiding something—"

"I'm not hiding anything," Alec replied in the same calm manner. "But you're certainly trying your hardest to deflect the attention from you."

"Three minutes left before voting," Clary called out from the kitchen island, dishing out some ice-cream for her and Isabelle. Both girls watched as the argument broke out between the existing players in the game.

"No, he's definitely hiding something," Jace said assuredly. "I've known Alec my whole life, so I know how he acts under pressure."

Jordan slammed his hands on the table. "I'm still convinced that you're mafia," he addressed Jace with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You're trying too hard to deflect the attention-

"Shush!" Maia threw her hands in the air and yelled out to grab the guys' attention. "I think I've cracked it. I think—" she pointed to Simon and Alec, "that those two are mafia—"

"Why would you even think that?" Simon said in a flustered manner. "I'm a civilian."

"Simon isn't mafia," Magnus defended. "Even he's not stupid enough to shoot off his girlfriend out of the game zone. Alec on the other-hand," he said thoughtfully, running his fingers through his hair. "I think Alec's definitely mafia. He's too calm to be a civilian, and he's not exactly putting up much of a fight—

"That's because I'm the cop," Alec retorted, pulling up the sleeves of his navy sweater to his elbows as he laid his arms across the table. "I'm, I'm trying to read everybody's reaction to see who the real mafia is he—"

"Nah uh, you're mafia," Magnus said with a growing smile. "Darling, I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying," Alec argued.

"Yes you are," Jace replied forcefully. "You are mafia, because one, you cannot tell a lie, and two, you keep diverting your eyes every time I try to make eye contact.'

"I'm not mafia," Alec said promptly. "I can wholeheartedly tell you that there is no way that I am maf—"

"Can I say something?" Max said politely, his voice cutting through the ruckus. All heads turned to face the youngest person in the room, watching him as he pushed his prescription glasses up his nose. "I've known Jace and Alec for all my life," he began, "And if there's one thing I know, it's that they would never sacrifice a family member half-heartedly. Alec is my big brother, and he cares a lot for his family. He always tells me that he'll always protect Isabelle and me from anything that comes our way. And Jace on the other hand, he's the best fighter ever. And he never backs down from anything that threatens his family and friends."

The whole room had fallen silent as Max shared his beliefs in his siblings, bringing his older sister to tears in the corner. Maia and Jordan smiled sweetly at Max's innocence, while Jace and Magnus looked down at the youngest Lightwood with fondness.

'Thanks little bro," the blonde said, ruffling the young boy's head with a callused hand.

"That was quite moving," Magnus admitted.

"You must look up to your older brothers' a lot, huh?" Simon said fondly, thinking back on his older sister and how she was his shield, anchor and sword.

Max switched grinned as he alternated his gaze between the dark-haired and blonde big brothers. "I know who the mafia is now," he sang, a wicked grin replacing the sweet one on his face.

Jordan arched one eyebrow as he looked at the short kid. "Okay, hit me. Who do you think it is?"

"He is." Max pointed his hand squarely at Alec, who recoiled back in shock from the intensity of his younger brother's gaze.

"That's a pretty big accusation," Simon stated, backing out of Max's view. "Especially after you just said that Alec will always protect you and everything."

"I know," Max said cheekily, tilting his head as he said so. "But I bet big brother Alec is probably feeling guilty now. He won't look me in the eyes properly, and he always looks at me square-on when he's talking to me about anything."

Jace placed one finger on his lips as he contemplated the younger Lightwoods words. "That is true," he confirmed. "No one can lie to baby Max."

"I'm not the mafia," Alec stated again half-heartedly.

"Well it's either you or Jace," Jordan said, re-stating his position on the matter at the hand. "I wouldn't put it past Jace to try and get rid of the people who could read him easily."

"Time's up!" Clary called out. "Time to vote. Players, point at who you think the culprit is."

Magnus, Max, and Jace pointed their hands at Alec who stared back at them with villainous intent as he pointed at Jace along with Jordan and Simon. Maia had her sights set squarely on Simon, making sure her finger was right up in his face.

"I still think Simon is the other mafia," she accused.

"Please tell me why I would kill my girlfriend," Simon pointed out blatantly.

Clary rapped her knuckles against the table, calling everybody back to attention. "The votes have been counted, and the council of New York have spoken. Alexander Lightwood has been executed. Please reveal your card and leave the table."

Alec stood up, wearing a grim smirk on his face. He pulled his card out and showed to Max, watching his face light up with glee. "You're dangerous," he said with a smile, revealing the word 'mafia' scribbled over the king of hearts.

Isabelle was stunned as her brother showcased the card. "Why the hell did you kill me? I'm your sister! I never thought you'd do this to me, you traitor!"

"Well, I thought the nurse was going to save you!" Alec replied as he made his way over to where her sister was, flipping off Jace and Jordan who were whooping and howling with laughter. "And you seemed like the likely candidate for cop."

"The cards are given out randomly genius," she stated, digging into her sundae ice cream with too much force than necessary.

"Okay shut up, shut up!" Maia called over the noise. "So now we have one mafia left, the cop, the nurse, and three civilians. This next round should be pretty easy now."

"We'll see,' Clary said ominously. "Round two coming up."

* * *

 ** _Game on guys. Let's see how this thing goes, shall we?_**

 ** _Don't worry fellow Clace fans. I am still working on Art of War, so fear not._**

 ** _\- Violentkitsune_**


	2. Chapter 2: Round two - fight

_**Thanks to those who've followed/reviewed/favorited this story of mine. Big shout out to you guys.**_

 _ **Also, I am continuing my Art of War **_**_fanfic to all you place fans. Just bear with me while I try and overcome this writer's block of mine. Now it's off to see Jurrasic World for moi._**

 ** _-Violentkitsune_**

 ** _P.S - if you have any other suggestions for games that the shadow hunter crew should play, it me up and I'll see what I can do about it._**

* * *

 **Round two – Fight!**

"City of New York, it is nightfall," Clary began in a loud voice. "Eyes closed, it's sleepy time." The players rested in their chairs as Clary started the new round. She looked back over where the older Lightwood siblings were and kept a finger on her lips. "No talking or giving away any hints from the dead players," she warned.

"My lips are sealed," Alec promised. "Isabelle on the other hand…"

"Why doesn't anyone trust me? I'm pretty sure I have the best track record when it comes to keeping secrets and being honest," Isabelle replied smarmily, pulling at the dark brown leather jacket over her torso.

"But you have a horrible temper," Jace said coyly, twiddling his thumbs at the table.

Clary rolled her eyes and moved around the table, coming to a stop behind the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "Mafia. Time to get to work. Who do you choose… to kill?"

The mafia player raised their heads as they surveyed the remainder of the players. When Isabelle saw who it was, she all but screamed. She never would have pegged that person as the other mafia, and she sunk low in her chair, her glare drilling in the back of their skull.

"Okay mafia, head back to base," Clary ordered as she confirmed the target. "Now, nurse," she said with a mysterious voice. "Time to get to work. Someone's been shot and is close to dying. Choose who you want to save."

The nurse raised their head and took a little longer to choose who was worthy of being saved. They finally settled on a victim and looked to Clary for confirmation. 'Thank you, nurse, your shift has ended and it's time for you to go home. Close your eyes and sleep." She moved around back to the head of the table and stood with her arms across her chest. "Cop. Patrol time."

The cop raised their heads and looked about the table. "Time to investigate, and see who the culprit is." The cop briefly flicked their eyes to the Isabelle and Alec, but Clary cut across in front of their view. "Look at the guys at the table, buddy." The cop looked around and settled their finger on one of the players. Clary looked at the suspect and shook her head, motioning for the cop to fall back to sleep.

"Okay, city of New York, rise and shine!" Clary said in a bubbly tone. Jordan arched his arms above his head and stretched out his muscles, while Max lifted off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Jace had a blank expression on his face as he waited for Clary to begin spinning her story.

"So Magnus…" Isabelle snorted as Clary began, watching Magnus's face darken with murderous intent, "… was hosting one of his many parties in his loft. It was a total rave, with all the strobe lights and lanterns, and all manner of Downworlder and rebellious Nephilim teenagers partying till the break of dawn." Clary held both hands out and shrugged. "I'd even go so far as to say that this was the party of all parties even, the best that Magnus has ever hosted. Suddenly, he sees someone that crashed his party, and he goes to investigate and 'farewell' them Warlock style."

" 'Bye Felicia' "Magnus said, flicking his wrist and watching sparks emit in the air above him. "And let me guess – it was the mafia and they drugged all the food to block my magic, and then they stabbed me right in the heart."

Clary swung her head to both sides and raised her hand up in hesitation. "Mmm… more like a crazy ex from the past had been hired, and they had set up a pressure-sensitive land-mine beneath that beloved Persian rug of yours, one that would have blown up both the entire apartment complex and dear old Chairman Meow. Any civilians walking around at that hour of the night would have been showered in faerie blood and the many gums and fangs of vampires and werewolves. Not to mention the Clave would've had to pick up all the body parts of fellow nephilim."

"Oh hell, girl, you're ruthless," Simon said in mock horror. "You sure enjoy making everything so bloody."

Magnus looked at Clary with a steel gaze. The atmosphere had decreased to a chilling temperature. "Really? You dare to threaten me by using my cat as a hostage."

"Oh geez, it's a game!" Clary huffed in a frazzled manner. "It's not a real thing, okay?! Simon - help me out will you?"

"Just continue with the story," Jordan said hurriedly before Simon could speak. He kept his eyes trained on Jace, unblinking and challenging. "I wanna know who died."

"No one died," Clary replied, walking backwards to the bench. "It just so happened that the nurse was at the party and managed to recognize the danger everyone was in. So, being the good person they were, they managed to evacuate the whole party and made sure his high and mighty Chairman Meow was stashed away safely outside of the blast zone before getting to work on the mine."

Magnus let out an exhilarated sigh and leaned forward on his elbows. "Thank goodness. Saves me from having to pay for damages and finding a new place to live."

"Uh, I think you've got your priorities mixed up a bit," Isabelle said from beyond the veil.

"You forget that I am immortal," Magnus pointed out, snapping his fingers and causing blue sparks to shower below. The half-eaten sundaes that Alec and Isabelle were currently eating had disappeared out of his grasp, re-emerging in front of the yellow-eyed warlock.

"What the- Magnus," Alec moaned. Two spoons flew out of the draw and Magnus caught them deftly in his hands, passing one over to Max, watching the kid salivate at the food before him.

"I've just demonstrated proof of my powers, so there's no possible way I would've died. Not unless you knew my secret, of course."

"Well, in this reality we're pretending that the mafia have powers beyond the king of hell, and that they can kill anything magical or not," Clary repeated. "Countdown starts now."

* * *

Chaos ensued as the remaining players began to bicker and shout. Magnus contributed very little to the conversation, due to the fact that he was the intended victim in this round, so no one could really suspect him that much. Not to mention the high warlock was made speechless, as he was currently downing French vanilla ice cream decorated with maple syrup and thin blades of almonds.

"Alec," Magnus called out over the noise and din, "I'm taking you to an ice-cream pallor. You need to learn how to let loose a bit more with your taste-buds, especially when it comes to sweets."

"My apologies, high warlock," Alec replied in a pompous tone. "Forgive me if I find joy in the simple things when it come to food. You'd be the same if you had Izzy as your personal chef."

Said woman glared at her brother and smacked him on the shoulder with her spoon, furrowing her eyebrows in disdain. "You take that back, Alexander."

"Okay, hold up," Jordan called out over the noise. All surviving members lowered their voices as they looked at the co-owner of the apartment. "Who among us would gain the most satisfaction from trying to kill Magnus?"

"Not me," Simon said, holding his hands up in peace. "Magnus helped out with the search party when I drank that faerie stuff, so I hold no vendetta against him."

Jace's eyes twitched. "Remember who actually did the real work and saved your behind in that hotel, rat face."

"You weren't exactly doing it out of the kindness of your heart," Simon replied. He felt a vein throb on the side of his neck, and his temper slowly began to rise. "From what I remember, you were quite keen to leave me as rodent for the rest of my life."

"I gave you blood on that ship, Lewis" the blonde shadowhunter said unashamedly, his eyes growing dark as he glared at the vampire. "I practically saved your life, Lewis. So if anything, you owe me."

Jordan's eyes bulged at the piece of information. Despite the stories spreading of how Simon achieved his Daylighter status, there were still a few among both Downworlders' and Nephilim who were unconvinced about his particular ability.

"None of that matters other than the fact that someone at this table tried to murder me," Magnus intruded in a whiny tone. "Enough speculating about the past. Just get to the point already."

"What are you?" Max asked, pointing his spoon to the female werewolf at the table. "What's your role?"

"I told you guys already," Maia said tiredly. "I'm a civilian."

"I don't buy it," the kid challenged, lowering his eyebrows in a threatening gaze.

"Really kid, does this face look like one that belongs to a liar?" Maia challenged in a sickly sweet tone, with a saccharine smile.

"Yes."

Maia was taken back by Max's words, surprised by how firmly he believed that she was lying. "Well, who do you think I am kid?" She asked stubbornly.

"Not a civilian," he sang, scooping up another spoonful of boysenberry ice cream with mixed berries and caramel sauce, coming together to create a beautiful paradox of sensational flavors.

"I don't know," Simon contemplated aloud. "Jordan, you haven't really said much about your role."

"I already told you guys that I'm a civilian," he said upfront. "Honest to whatever deity you believe in, I'm a civilian."

"You seem quite casual about all this," Jace observed from his seat. "You're not exactly convincing enough for me to believe you."

Jordan heaved a sigh, feeling his pulse speed up. "That's because I'm playing everything close to my chest. Look here, I volunteered my information in the first round to help everyone make some decisions. And that information has not changed at all, because there is no way that I am the mafia, okay?"

"Well, usually the first people to chuck their information out freely are the most suspicious," Magnus said in an eerie tone. "Maybe you're the other mafia, Kyle."

"Don't be ridiculous," he defended hotly. "Everyone knows that the one who's pointing fingers first and making the most noise is the main culprit."

"Why are you getting so riled up, huh?" Maia said. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "And why's your skin getting so flustered. I can feel that the intensity of the heat radiating from your body has increased in these last few seconds."

"T-That's because you guys keep pestering me," Jordan replied. "There's more people here tha- HOLD UP! BACK UP A BIT!" The praetor werewolf stood up abruptly from his chair and pointed his finger accusingly straight at Maia's face. "No you didn't, no you didn't!' He flicked his eyes around the room and held his hand over his mouth as he mumbled into it.

Simon's own eyes widened as he came to the same conclusion as Jordan, and he exclaimed aloud, laughing and howling at the same time whilst pointing both hands at the werewolf. "Holy crap, you just called yourself out right there. You're so screwed, Maia."

"What are you talking about?" Maia asked brusquely.

Jordan motioned to the gap between Maia and himself with an incredulous look on his face. "You just blatantly confessed that you were moderating the changes in my body temperature just now. That's against the rules, girl."

"It's true," Clary stated from her observation post by the bench. "Although come to think of it, that wasn't exactly the best rule to put in, since that's equivalent to you having to blind each and every one of your senses."

"Either way, you blabbed girl," Jordan confirmed. He held his arms out in victory as he gazed down at the members seated at the table. "This girl is mafia, right here."

Maia went red in the face as she realized what she'd just done. "I-It's just a natural thing for m-me to notice," she pleaded. "Besides, werewolf senses are extremely sensiti—"

"Nah uh, missy," Simon countered, shaking his head as he looked at the girl. "You were using your super-senses to try and figure out who was cracking under pressure—"

"No, that's no—"

"And then place the blame on them!" Simon concluded with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Face it, you're done girl."

"What the—I'm not mafia!" Maia cried out, slamming her palms on the table. "I'm the bloody nurse, and I just saved Magnus's life."

"But you said that you were a civilian in the first round," Jace intervened, sharpening his gaze on the girl. "Now all of a sudden you've changed your answer, and you're saying you're nurse."

"That's because if I revealed who I was in the first round—" she gestured with her hands before moving them to another part of the table, "then I would've died in this round, alright? Because then the mafia would've called me out and killed me off, regardless of whether they thought I was telling the truth. Because once I say that, then they would've just eliminated me either way as a potential nurse."

"The fact that you're lying about your role inspires no confidence in me, Miss Roberts," Jace replied cockily. "I told you guys. The first words I said when we starts were 'Maia's mafia'. Boom. Mic drop."

" 'Mic drop'? Seriously?"

"Enough engagement from the ghosties," Clary warned again.

"I agree with Maia on this one," Magnus pointed out as he leaned on the table. "You can't blame her for sensitive senses. I mean, look at Simon over there," he gestured to the brunette. "He's dead and he can't stop himself from overhearing all the extra noises and stuff."

"This guy's gotten pretty vocal," Max stated as he reached over to prod the Praetor in the bicep. A dangerous grin crossed over his face. "Maybe you're trying to take advantage of the situation. Maybe," he continued as his voice gained momentum, "you're trying to pin your girlfriend as the bad guy, to avoid getting spotted as the mafia. Since you have experience playing this game, maybe you're the real mafia who's just using his girlfriend as a scapegoat."

"Okay, first of all, she's my ex," Jordan corrected with a light blush on his face. "We're just friends at the moment—"

"Good save," Jace observed, taking note of how Jordan had inserted the 'moment' phrase to prevent Maia from used, as well as to notify the whole room what his intentions were.

"And second of all, why are you suddenly investing all your energy in this round, huh kid?" Jordan complained. The brunette narrowed his hazel eyes as he looked down on the kid. "Just when things heat up, you suddenly decide to add your ten cents worth in the conversation?" He held out one hand and pointed at Max. "Don't think you're out of the seat just because you're nine and you haven't hit puberty yet. Kids at your age can still lie."

Max's lips pulled themselves into a frown as he glared menacingly behind the frames of his over-sized glasses, gray eyes flashing as brilliantly as silver. "You have trust issues," Max said in a low voice, his hair shading his eyes from view.

"You're damn right he does," Maia answered, turning her nose up in the air.

Jordan cringed at the thinly-veiled insult, wincing at the memory of their shared past. This game was getting too intense for every one; people were attacking and accusing one another at the slightest hint of betrayal, throwing away their trust in that person to the wind.

"Time's up!" The redhead moved to the table, holding her phone in her hands as she studied and analyzed the situation at hand. "Voting begins now."

The votes were split equally between Jordan and Maia; both Simon and Jace were backing up the recent addition to Simon's band, while Max and Magnus pointed firmly at Jordan in favor of Maia Roberts.

"Max, switch your vote," Jace ordered. "Point your hand at Maia, Max."

"She's not the mafia," Max argued back, pushing his glasses back on his face. "She's the nurse, I can tell."

"No she isn't Max. She's the damn mafia."

"Am not," Maia growled.

"Yes you are," Jordan taunted teasingly, bringing his face in closer to the bronze-haired girl. "I see through your lies, girl," he said, snapping his fingers in a z.

"Did you honestly just snap me? Do you realize how childish that move is? That's what kids in fifth grade do when they can't make good comebacks."

"Enough," Clary intervened. She pointed to both Jordan and Maia and gestured to the rest of the group. "Since no one's changing their votes, you each will have thirty seconds to plead your case before the court. The rest of the players will decide the outcome of who will die. Jordan, you're first to plead your case."

Jordan looked around the table with a guarded expression. How on earth was he going to persuade a vampire, a shadowhunter, a warlock, and a baby shadowhunter that he was innocent? "Okay first of all, I'm not mafia… because I'm a civilian. I've stated this a million times and I've stuck to it," he shot a glance over at Maia. "Not to mention that I haven't used my powers at all in this game."

"For all we know, you _could_ be using your super-senses," Max interrupted, "and trying to distract us and point the blame on someone that's reacting the most."

"Okay kid, first of all you need to spend some time with people your own age," Jordan responded. This kid had too much of Jace's arrogance and the Lightwood's stubbornness in his veins. "Second of all, that is not what I've been doing throughout this game, at all. I've been completely honest in my assumptions and I have not lied about my role—"

"Time's up." Jordan looked up at Clary with annoyance and held both hands up. "Shouldn't have spent all your time arguing with Max."

The young Lightwood stuck out his tongue and finished off the remains of his ice cream while Maia began the speech that would, hopefully, save her life.

"C'mon guys," she pleaded. "I've been with you guys for a while, and you all know me. Geez, Simon, I was stuck on that boat as well with that bloodthirsty sociopath – No offense intended, Clary."

"None taken."

"And, yeah I might've liked you for a teensy bit, and I might've been trying to compete with Isabelle for your attention – by the way Izzy, you can have him."

Isabelle blushed bashfully at her words and pretended not to hear a word as she dug sipped on the watered down vodka shot.

"But hey, I'm still good friends with her though. So there's no way in hell I'd want to kill her off. I don't want to put my name in her shade book or whatever hit list you guys have written up. And why on earth would I try to kill off the High Warlock of Brooklyn, when I know that he'll probably put a curse on me that makes me grow bunny ears and a tail the minute he finds out who's mafia? Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to that?"

"Probably Simon," Jace mused as he listened to her words.

"Clary, break up with Wayland, will you? I can't take anymore of his insults, and I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from dropping a sack of bricks on his halo."

"Don't tempt me," Clary teased. "Time's up. Boys, cast your votes. You have ten seconds to choose who you want in the game, and then it's over."

Maia slumped down in her chair and looked over at Jordan with a menacing gaze. Jordan stared back at her with equal fury and bared his teeth at the dark-skinned girl. She reached out and prodded him on the chest. "If I die, you are going to have a lot of begging to do if you want to work things out."

"Why would I be begging?" he teased mercilessly. "You're mafia, so by all rights it'll be a justified death."

"Votes have been taken into account," Clary spoke with perfect clarity. She drummed her hands on the table and looked at Maia with a sad smile. "It was three against one. Sorry Maia, but you're out of the game."

Jordan whooped with joy and gave a high-five to Jace and Simon. The girl gripped the tabletop as she glanced around the table. "Which one switched their votes?" she growled as she flicked her eyes between Max and Magnus.

"Magnus."

Maia nodded and looked at Max with warm eyes. "I owe you food the next time we meet. The rest of you traitors—" she said as she pointed around the room, "are dead to me."

"Well show us your card then and we'll see how we feel."

Maia moved at an alarming pace as she slammed her card on the table for all to see. Using her werewolf speed, she ran over to the kitchen and began piling a whole bunch of food on the bench.

All the boys turned their gaze away from the growling werewolf and looked down at the card on the table. Jordan was the first to pale as he looked down swore violently in another language.

The card itself was a Queen of Hearts - otherwise known in this game as the nurse.

One thought ran simultaneously throughout their minds as they looked at one another:

 _We're so dead._

"You bozo's," Max whined. "I told you she was the nurse. I told you and you didn't believe me. Now we're all gonna die, you eggs, and there's nothing we can do about it. I told you so, I told you…."

All the boys groaned at their poor decision-making skills, while the other Lightwoods and Clary laughed their heads off in the kitchen. They seriously had no faith in any of the players.

Jordan slowly turned to face Maia, pressing his palms together as he blurted out his apology. "I'm so sorry Maia, I didn't mean to kill you off. But it's just a game and I was trying to save my skin, because you were the most likely culprit. You know how intense this game gets, and how everyone changes. I'm so, so…"

Max laughed at Jordan's apology as he continued trying to woo his ex and get back into her good books. She shoved a sandwich filled with all the works in her mouth and growled dangerously at the praetor.

"Just give up," Max teased with a smirk. "You're never gonna get back with her now."

"Maia, if it makes you feel better, I'll hold Jordan down while you sprinkle pepper up his nose."

"Don't think I'm just upset with Jordan," Maia yelped at the blonde shadowhunter. "The only one at that table who get's off is Max, because he actually believed me."

Clary switched her gazes between the two groups. Three players were out of the game, while five players were currently sitting at the table, trying to figure how on earth they were going to find the last mafia member and apologize to the nurse. She clapped her hands and smiled eagerly. The children of the Nephilim were finally beginning to let down their guards, and were starting to have fun. "Let's continue, shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3: No1 Suspect

_**AAAAAANND WE'RE BACK! Here's the next instalment for the story. Enjoy the game while you wait in agony for me to update my Art of War and Chasing after Nemesis :D**_

 _ **-Violentkitsune**_

* * *

 **No. 1 Suspect**

"Someone seems a bit put out."

Maia scrunched her nose up at the female shadowhunter, who merely laughed as she turned her attentions to the group at the table.

"At least she lasted longer in the game than your sorry behind," Alec snickered relentlessly. His sister hissed at his words, toying with the electrum whip wrapped up around her wrist. Alec held his hands up and feigned ignorance, struggling to hide the triumphant smirk that adorned his beautiful face.

"Maia, I swear to you that I didn't know—"

"If you want forgiveness Kyle, you can start by shutting your trap and buying me sirloin steak for a whole week. And don't play it cheap by getting the ones with the most fat on it."

They watched the players bow their heads solemnly. Jordan had his hands clasped together, as if asking the angels from on high to protect him from the wrath of the she-wolf, who was currently emptying out the meat contents in his fridge to feed her empty stomach. Clary went around tapping the heads of each one as she called out the various roles and gave them instructions.

"Who do you reckon they're going to take out next?" Alec mused as he leaned against the countertop.

"Jordan will definitely be leaving this round," Maia rasped. She tore into the sandwich in her hands, wasting no energy trying to be ladylike.

"Simon and Jace will die off in this scene," Isabelle wagered. "As honest as Simon is, that honesty will backfire and make him look bad."

"I'll take that wager,' Jace called out from the table, his eyes still clenched shut.

"Mouth shut Wayland," Clary told off, reaching in front of him and flicking his forehead. "Ghosties, keep quiet. I don't want you giving away hints. Cop, wake up."

Alec scratched his jawline, looking at each of the individuals on the table. "I don't know," he whispered lowly. "Magnus hasn't said much lately on the subject, and he's only been throwing out his own theories whenever they shoved a suspect under the spotlight."

"And then there's baby boy," Maia indicated, nodding her head off in the direction of the youngest Lightwood boy. "Number of suspects are closing, and someone's bound to point the finger at him sometime soon."

"Okay, so I'm betting on Simon and Jace," Isabelle reiterated. She pointed her spoon at Maia and squinted. "You're betting on Jordan and Max, yes?"

"Absolutely," Maia answered firmly. "What about you, Alec?"

He shoved his fingers in the back pocket of his jeans and winced. "Magnus and… Simon."

"That settles it. Whichever prediction comes true is the winner, and the rest of us have to give up ten dollars each."

"And what if we all end up having one guy gone from each of our predictions?" Alec pointed out. "Then what?"

"Then the bet is void. And if two people have one guy gone, and the third has no one from their predictions dead, then _they_ have to give the other two five bucks apiece."

Alec and Maia nodded in confirmation. The three players turned their heads to face the game at hand, eager to see who would emerge the victor in the end.

.

Clary sighed as she sat down at the head of the table next to Jace. The players had shuffled about in their seats, taking up new positions so they could see clearly who was lying and who wasn't. Jace and Jordan sat down next to each other, while Max and Simon faced off against them on the opposite side. At the other end of the table was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, currently making himself comfortable by whipping up a fresh cup of caramel latte from some poor unsuspecting mundane coffee shop in New York.

"I hope you paid for that," Simon said.

"Relax, Lewis," Magnus cooed mockingly. "I left some change on the bench for the poor barista." The warlock turned the cup in his hand and eyed up the message written on the back. "'Cherry Dew xox.' Oh the poor schmuck. Even put her number on the back and everything. So desperate."

"I can't be stuffed playing story time with you guys," said Clary. She toyed around with the Iphone, setting up the timer again for investigation time. "You guys killed off the nurse, so you know no one's going to be saved in this round. Sorry Magnus, but you're out."

"Better get your wallets out girls," Alec said with a smirk in his corner. "No one's leaving this apartment till I get my money."

"Hey, hey - not done yet, big brother. Still got one more guy to wait for."

"Now that's just rude," Magnus said with a huff. He stood up and stretched his arms, his yellow eyes sparking up dangerously. "Going after me once is just plain stupidity. Killing me off is just begging for a death wish."

"This is just a game, remember?" Simon reminded, rubbing his temple with his fingertips. "You guys take this way too seriously."

"This is no mere game, Ratface," Jace snapped. "Our nurse has died and there is no way that anyone of us will survive. You need to take this a little more seriously, mundie. It's a life and death situation, and I will not stand for your ignorance!"

"Wha—do you guys always take games this seriously?" Simon said looking at the Lightwood siblings in the kitchen.

"Hey, we battle demons for a living, remember?" Isabelle said bluntly, playing with Maia's brown and gold curls. "We don't do things half-heartedly, be it demon-slaying missions or training."

Simon rolled his eyes and clawed at his face. He whispered, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

"You know, this is all your fault, Simon," Jace accused, cracking his knuckles.

"Wha— how is it my fault?"

"You voted off the nurse—"

"So did you, you selfish prat! Don't think you're innocent—"

" _You're_ the one that was pushing for Maia to get kicked out of the game, bloodsucker!"

"Oh really?! You're gonna go down that road, killer?! Game master, I call him out on account of discrimination against downworlder's—"

"Oh, give it a rest Simon. This isn't the NBA finals'," Clary huffed moodily.

The vampire pointed at the Praetor werewolf sitting next to Jace. "Why the hell aren't you going off at him?! He's the one that started going off at Maia in the last round? How come he's off the hook?"

Jace rolled his eyes and slung one arm on the other tenant of the apartment, straightening the werewolf up in an upright position. "Look at his face," he commanded. Jordan was all but weepy, with pale skin and droopy eyelids. "This is the face of a man filled with many regrets. Not to mention, this guy was on the chopping block, so he couldn't make a vote. Or have you forgotten that already, Ratface?"

It was true. Jordan looked terrible, and everyone could see it. Even Maia's hard heart softened when she saw that look on his face. But either way, she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Everyone – _calm down_ ," Clary hissed, slamming her palms on the table. "Jace, Simon, this is not a war zone, neither is it a bloody court case, okay? _It's just a game!_ Relax!"

Both guys recoiled from the fierce temper reigning within Clary's voice, sending sharp glances towards one another before leaning back in their chairs. Jace had come to learn that Clary could be as fierce as a firework, dangerous despite the beauty that came with it, while Simon knew since the toddler years that Clary could be just as violent as any shadowhunter despite the lack of combat training. Both boys understood the danger that was Clarissa Fray and refrained from any further outbursts towards one another.

"I think he- Simon," Max voiced aloud, "is Mafia."

"No he's not," Jordan said moodily. "Simon's too scared of Isabelle."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Jordan's head perked up as he looked at the vampire with shrewd eyes. 'Why are you going off at me? I'm trying to defend you man."

Simon fidgeted around on his seat as he looked at the Praetor sitting across from him. "Well… your defense sucks, because you're making me sound like a complete wimp."

"That's not too far from the margin, you know…"

"Jace, leave your girlfriend's bestie alone, alright?"

"Yes, mommy Lightwood."

Simon glared dangerously at Jace's smirking face and slammed his hand on the table. "The fact that I saved your behinds from a Greater Demon and asked Clary to put the Mark of Cain on my head clearly demonstrates that I am not a wimp. So you need to get back and re-evaluate your opinion, boy."

"'Boy'? We're the same age you punk! And what does the Mark of Cain have anything to do with this? Scratch that, I don't even want to hear your remarks."

Jordan held up one hand as he pointed at Max. "Does no one care about the fact that the baby boy here hasn't been accused?"

"Don't be stupid," Jace said dismissively. "Max is in the clear."

"Do I look like the kind of person that would go ahead and destroy whatever chance they had for a future relationship?" Max replied airily, flicking the pages of his manga novel.

Simon snapped his eyes on the kid, surprised by the sudden appearance of a _Naruto_ novel in his hands. "Where did that co- Isn't that mine?"

"Yeah, you left it on the floor back there," Max answered, pointing to the couch in the living room. "I already know what's going to happen in this round, so I can just relax in here."

"Oh really," Jordan replied pompously. "Pray tell your predictions for the future, your majesty."

"Gladly," Max replied in the same tone. "You two-"gestured to Jace and Jordan, "will soon realise that Simon is the mafia because throughout this whole game, he has been sneakily jumping ships and going with the popular vote on who the mafia is. He didn't stick to one person, he just kept switching his votes in each round. Besides, i haven't told you one vital piece of information."

"And what is that?" Jace challenged.

"I'll tell you why - because I'm the cop." Max threw down the manga on the table and flicked his hands up in the air victoriously. "I'm the cop, and Simon's the only one that I haven't checked out."

"Don't believe him," Simon defended. "He's just a kid. I betcha he's lying just to throw us off his trail."

"Nu-uh. Cop, buddy. Say it with me, C-O-P."

"Prove it. Show us your card."

Max pushed away from the table with confusion on his face. "You're not allowed to show your card. That's against the rules."

"What rule was that?" Jordan interrupted, ruining the flow of the conversation between the boy and the vampire. "I didn't hear Clary say nothing about that."

"It's implied, dumbass," Isabelle mumbled out to them. "Showing your card is equivalent to showing your weapons to your enemy and then begging them 'please don't tell anyone' - just plain dumb, stupid and tactless."

"Could the dead stay dead please," Jace groaned. "You're ruining the atmosphere of the game."

"When this is over, you and I are gonna have a talk at the Institute."

"And anyways, if you're asking to see my card, then that means that you're the mafia, since you're being so defensive to me."

All players turned their eyes on Simon, who fidgeted beneath their gazes. "You guys are going to regret this decision if you put me on the chopping block."

"Why are you being so defensive then?" Jordan challenged, gaining a bit more life in his movements.

Simon stretched his arms out and pointed at himself. "Because that's the kind of personality that I have," he stated. "Ever since I've met you guys, I've had to defend myself from so many things; Clary's dad for instance, demons and vampires, you using me as your personal trampoline—" he pointed out to Jace. "Hell, I had to defend myself from a whole coven of vampires too. Do you have any idea how horrifying that is for someone who has no experience whatsoever whatsoever with this world of yours?"

Simon's speech began to build up more momentum, and everyone could sense the sombre change taking hold of everyone in the room. He stood up and looked down on everyone at the table.

"He's getting right into it, isn't he?" Maia whispered to her buddies in the kitchen.

"Shhh!" The Lightwood siblings were too engrossed with the situation before them, leaving Maia to shrug and watch the entertainment too.

"I've taken a lot from you guys too," he mentioned. "Your sarcastic remarks—"he said to Alec, "—your mockery—" he directed to Jace, "—people who can't even get my name right—" Magnus scoffed lightly and sipped away on his beverage, "—and the rest of you lot treating me like a baby toddler." Jordan held his hands out peacefully while Simon let it all out. "Yes, I'm being defensive because that's what this game is about, alright? My whole life I've been on the defensive, because that's what happens when you meet people who try to act like they're better than you! You end up carrying a damn shield on your back for the rest of your life!"

At this point, everyone single person within the room felt shame weigh down on their shoulders. The boys grimaced and gave each other a shard look of guilt. Even Magnus's charismatic charm wavered after the young boy's speech. The only ones who didn't show any signs of guilt were Clary and Max, who merely looked at Simon like he was the biggest scumbag on the earth.

Jace shuffled about on his seat and braced his arms against the table. "Look, Lewis, you're right. I've been a dick to you for the last few days—"

"Last few _days?_ "

"—and I apologise for that. I might've been a little too harsh on you, but most of it is primarily because I've never been around other people my own age. Izzy, alec and I have only had us three for most our childhood, and it's harder for us to let other people in, especially a mundane."

Simon relaxed his expression, the tension leaving his face. He looked down at himself and then back up at everyone in the room. "Sorry about that," he apologised. "I didn't mean to go all out on you guys."

"It's fine. You've been through a huge change in your life, so it's fine to let out some steam."

The brunette looked over at the kitchen, surprised by Isabelle's comforting words. Her expression was tender and gentle, so unlike the strong façade she kept on each and every hour of the day.

Simon moved to sit back down when his phone fell out of his pocket. It slammed against the table with a light thud. As he went to pick it up, something else slipped out of his sleeve, fluttering down on the table like a speckled moth.

Eyes widened

Lips popped.

Jaws dropped.

Voices were silenced.

It took a while for Simon to notice the sudden change in atmosphere, and when he looked down to see the object of interest, his face paled.

The card was face up for all to see. Nothing else mattered except for the face that was on the card.

Red king of hearts.

 _A king card._

 _Dammit._

"I told you guys! I told you!"

"Civilians 1 – mafia 0," Clary announced loudly. "Civilians win!"

The room erupted into chaos, a cross between joy and anger. Both praetor and shadowhunter lunged towards the vampire, leaping over the table in their attempt to put the newly-turned downworlder into a headlock. Simon scrambled away in terror as they chased after him, shouting obscenities whilst trying to trap him in a corner.

"You actually made me feel like crap, you asshat!" Jace roared, jumping over the couch. "I was being sincere in my apology, and you made me feel bad for thinking you were the mafia! You tricky bastard!"

"Ladies, where's my money?" Alec crowed, stepping out of his introverted shell whilst awaiting eagerly for the girls to pay up. "Ten bucks each ladies."

Maia dished out her wallet and snapped her jaws at the shadowhunter as she slapped a bill on his open palm. He turned to face his sister. "But I'm your sister," she cried out, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes, and now you owe me ten. Crying tricks won't work on me, Izzy."

The proud warrior blinked back her tears and grumbled as she added her ten to the lot.

Max grinned away and reached up to high-five Clary's hand as she came round. The redhead struggled to keep her laughter inside as she watched the boys fight amongst each other. "I knew he was going to pull that card," she said with a smile.

"The mafia card, you mean?" Isabelle said, coming up beside the petite women.

She shook her head. "The guilt-trip card. That's his biggest play when he get's backed into a corner in this game." Clary looked at the taller girl. "This game is all about manipulating the other player's emotions, and—Hey, watch the furniture!"

In their efforts to capture Simon, the boys had pushed all the furniture down, slowing down the vampire's efforts so he couldn't use his supernatural speed to evade their attacks. The living room was a mess, and Simon did his best to both dodge and return everything back to it's original state.

"Who would've known you'd be the cop, eh little bro?" Izzy reached over and rubbed her knuckles on her baby brother's head, watching the boy smirk as he tried to pry her hands away. "You're a sneak too, mister."

Max stuck out his tongue and looked up at Clary. "Can we do that again? Please, please, please?"

"Yes, let's play that again," Magnus said from the kitchen. He had his arms around the blue-eyed shadowhunter and propped his chin on Alec's shoulder. "We're up for another round of it."

"And this time, I want to be the storyteller," Maia called.

Izzy spun around and shot the werewolf a hungry gaze. "Sorry, but I'm taking that role."

Both women stared each other down from their positions in the room. Clary felt a shiver run down her spine and looked about to assess the situation. Max was cheering his blonde brother on as he and Jordan trapped Simon, locking him in both a headlock and arm bar. As strong as he was, Simon had no real idea how to use his strength and voted for staying down while listening to the boys go off at him.

She held her finger up to her lips and grew pensive for a moment. _Another game, huh?_

* * *

 **So... should we have another game?**


	4. Chapter 4: New game, new players

**Back by popular demand, I've resurrected the Game of Riddles.**

 ***Loud applause, a few fans screaming, few fanboys sporting 'I 3 U' on their shirts (girl can dream, huh?)**

 **I wasn't going to keep going with this story, but seeing how starving you guys are for more Mafia games, I decided I'll keep going - Especially since I'm not going back to university this year, so I might as well spend some quality time on here.**

 **If you haven't seen the Shadowhunter's cast play 'Werewolf', I urge you to go watch it right now on youtube - especially the first one without Emeraude(Isabelle) in it. It's hilarious as, and it's kinda where I got some of my inspiration for this story, along with this other youtube channel that I watch called Justkiddingparty. **

**Enjoy, you starving fanatics. Also, I have an idea that I wanna pitch to the masses so please read all the way to the bottom, because it all depends on your replies.**

* * *

 **New Game, New Players**

.

It had become a ritual of sorts for the whole gang to congregate together at Jordan and Simon's.

After another few rounds that night, the group had decided they'd resume another round of this game once a week. With Valentine gone, the societies within the Shadow world had one less thing to worry about. Political alliances were being forged, and Accords were being renewed and rewritten in response to the battle of Idris between both societies. Suffice it to say things were starting to ease up in the supernatural underworld of New York and with that in retrospect, ergo the new game night.

Aline and Helen were the latest in this new craze of theirs. They'd been visiting Simon's and Jordan's place when the rest of the group arrived to play the game. Since both of them had free time, they joined in and had become a fervent addition to their gang on what they called 'Mundie Game Night'. Sadly, the youngest baby Lightwood Max was back home in Idris with the Lightwood's parents, but everyone else was still just as excited. Over the last few weeks, things had heated up between the players. Magnus – being the gracious warlock he was, donated a few extra bits of furniture and cast a spell to expand the internal dimensions of the public areas of the apartment, knowing full well that there would be times when they'd have a few overnighters. Some nights, they'd fight and argue over the reigning champions, other nights they laugh it off and stay snuggled up in the apartment until morning came.

Everyone sat in the lounge, seated in several places. Clary had pulled a kitchen seat over by the sofa with Jace leaning his back up against her legs. Meanwhile, Maia, Simon, and Magnus were squashed together on the sofa, representing three of the four branches of the Underworld society.

Alec sat back to front on one of the kitchen seat's he'd dragged over, with his arms pressed over the back of the seat and a pumpkin spice latte in his hand. On the loveseat, Aline and Helen were nestled in each corner with their legs entangled and a pillow over the top to balance their bowls of ice cream on.

"Pass the caramel sauce, will you Si?"

The vampire reached for the coffee table in front of him and tossed it deftly to the faerie shadowhunter, who began pouring a helpful dose of the sticky goodness in her bowl.

"Careful, will ya ladies?" Jordan pleaded from his beanbag. "That stuff's wicked as a demon and hard to get out of the carpet."

"As if I'd spill this," Helen scoffed. She waved her hands and watched the pearlescent shine of her nails glint in the light. "I'm far too delicate with my hands."

"How's the meeting go with the Clave?" Aline asked, directing her query at the Downworlder representative on the newly reformed council. "Any fights break out?"

"No more than usual," Magnus answered, downing a glass of some fantastically, old-fashion alcoholic beverage that had no doubt been sitting pretty in the dark for well over a few decades. "The angel folk are strict and set in their ways. Even with the new rune that Clary conjured into creation, and the alliances forged during the Mortal War, there are still a few old and powerful families who are hesitant to ride this wave of peaceful co-existence."

"You can change the views of one generation, but the desired ripple effect won't always take place," Simon said pensively, looking at plastic bottle with warm animal blood resting inside.

Sour looks were exchanged in regards to the Clave. The Lightwoods and their adopted brother knew the harshness of the law, and recognized the limitations their own kind had placed upon them. There were still harsh reminders of the segregation between the societies, but hopefully – with Valentine gone, things can begin to move forward in a new light.

Clary clapped her hands together and dispelled the depressive, political air residing in the apartment. "Let's forget about that. We're here to have fun, okay?" The redhead looked up at the other female shadowhunter and smiled. "You've got the floor."

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Glamour Country, where we have people dying left and right." Isabelle had drawn the role of Gamemaster after a heated debate between her, Alec, and Max the last time they played. She had a red fedora on to remind the players of her role, and to get into character.

"Here are the cards, labeled on the back," she explained as she handed them out. "Do not show the other players and do not leave it lying around until after you get knocked out of the game. I see eyes open and I will not hesitate to blind you for the entirety of the game." To emphasis her threat, Isabelle raised the tip of her steele out of her pocket and glared at everyone with a sweet, innocent smile.

"Could you be anymore subtle?" Jace critiqued.

"Subtlety is for wimps. Now, eyes closed and ears open. Mafia, get your eyes open and recognize each other." She waited while the chosen killers looked at one another and then survey the rest of the gang to choose their victim. She confirmed their choice and gestured for them to close their eyes. She whirled around beside the sofa and clapped her hands. "Nurse! Wake up and save someone, before they die a horrible death."

No one raised their head. Isabelle frowned and clapped again. "Nurse? Wakey-wakey, it's time to get to work."

Still no reply.

Huffing, Isabelle strode back to the center of the living room. "Okay. Everybody wake up right now." All heads arose and turned to one another in confusion. The only Lightwood heiress raised her chin. "Who didn't check their cards?"

"Alec if you screwed up, I swear by the Angel—"

"Shut up, Jace. I think I know how to play the game by now. I'm not the one who let the card fall out my pocket last ti—"

"Sorry guys." Simon raised his head timidly and waved his card. "I thought it was a civilian card."

If looks could kill, Simon would have been crucified thrice over by the three experienced shadowhunters. Clary rolled her eyes while Magnus and Maia both shared a filthy look that clearly depicted 'what the hell Vampire? You're supposed to be the expert on the mundane game' loud and clear.

The tall, lithe shadowhunter gathered the cards up and redistributed them out again in a new order. After threatening Simon explicitly she issued out her orders, confirming the roleplayers' wishes and carrying them out accordingly.

"Alright, my fellow subjects. Arise and pay attention."

Everyone popped their eyes open and looked at one another with open suspicion.

"Twas a summer's afternoon—"

"Why does it always have to be summer?" Aline voice questionably. "Why can't it be a winter afternoon, or on the moon even?"

"Are you controlling the story?" Isabelle reminded her. "No, you're not. So, on this awesome, hot, sweaty, beach-worthy summer afternoon, our fellow warlock and his charming boyfriend went for a stroll along the river." Magnus groaned unpleasantly in his chair while Alec continued blushing like mad. "The two men were heading off to a peace summit held in the London Institute and were site-seeing throughout the city. Magnus, being the romantic type, went to buy my dear brother an infamous hot cocoa from one of the stands along the river night markets.

"But then – the markets were attacked! Demons came criss-crossing to and fro and our two heroes were caught in the crossfire. Magnus, being immortal, was fine but Alec wasn't so lucky."

Magnus reached out and gripped Alec's hand in a gesture of comfort, bringing it to his lips and looking up sweetly into his boyfriend's blue eyes. "Know that you would've died valiantly and I shall carry the memory of you forever in my mind."

"I'm not really dead," Alec mumbled behind pursed lips and red cheeks.

"Fortunately though, he survived." Isabelle's voice was jovial and full of cheekiness. Someone nearby had a supernatural medical kit and saved his life. Now fight amongst each other for seven minutes to determine the killer. Go!"

* * *

.

A lot of 'humming' and 'aahing' went about as everyone eyed each other. Competition was high throughout this edition of their game, and everyone was holding their cards close to their chest – figuratively. Jace had his eyes on the two shadowhunters entwined on the couch, shooting each other conversational glances while they checked out the rest of the players. Body language was tense, almost non-existent. No one dared to stare at each other longer than necessary.

Isabelle was getting bored; this wasn't as fun as the last game. She waved her arms out and looked around accusingly. "Feel free to say something."

"I heard a bit of movement going on around the sofa."

Alec was the first to challenge and accuse, pointing in the general direction of the three Downworlders next to him. Magnus arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend and stared back at the werewolf and vampire beside him.

"When?" Simon asked defensively.

"At some point after Isabelle called out for the Mafia to pick their killer."

Simon clutched his chest and looked aghast. "I have vampire speed. I think I'd be a bit more subtle and more stealthy in this game."

"Simon, you could be God for all we care, and you'd still be louder than a newborn infant stomping around on dry leaves."

The brown-haired vampire stared shrewdly at Jace's taunt, and hunched his shoulders. He made a face at the blonde. "Are you ever going to stop your relentless harassment, goldilocks?"

"This isn't harassment, Lewis. This is my way of showing I care for you."

"By treating me like the sucker that gets fed to lion's in the Roman games?" Simon scoffed and shrunk back into the couch. He brushed back his hair where his mark showed against his pale skin. "Y'know, I can suck your blood, snap your neck, and walk out of here with your leather jacket any time I want, mate."

Jace smirked lazily while his gaze danced with Simon's. "Yes, but I doubt Izzy and Alec won't sit idly by while this happens. And you wouldn't want to get into my sister's bad books, now would you?"

"You're distracting," said Clary, wrapping one hand over her boyfriend's mouth. Any longer and the two boys she cared the most about would be at each other's throats over a stupid fight. She squirmed as the blonde tried to pry her hands off, and stayed vigilant when he began licking her palms for release. "I'm gonna have to disagree with Alec on this one."

"On what grounds?" Maia asked.

"On the grounds that Aline seems to look away from whoever is talking."

The girl with the pixie haircut raised one eyebrow and pulled out the spoon dangling from her mouth. She raised an arm in the universal pose, 'really bro' and pouted moodily. "I can tell you for sure it's not me," she argued back.

"Why should we believe you?" Alec questioned.

Helen's face was aghast. "You really think my girlfriend is going to try and kill the guy with a warlock for a boyfriend? Really? _Really Alec?_ "

"Maybe you're the one who started it," Magnus interrupted. His yellow cat eyes lit up briefly and were overrun by blue sparks. "You both could be mafia, and you were the one who tried to take a hit at my boyfriend. You're just trying to protect Aline from getting in trouble."

Helen's blue-green eyes flashed and she tucked her blonde hair back behind the pointed tips of her ears. The shadowhunter runes were pale against her skin but nonetheless threatening as she pointed at the warlock. "One, my girlfriend is capable of defending herself without me at her side. Two," she flipped her hand around and wiggled her fingers back at Magnus. "Maybe you're the mafia."

"Enlighten me, Halfling."

Simon rolled his eyes at the poorly used Lord of the Rings reference while the argument intensified between the warlock and the faerie.

"For starters, you have the motive because the last time we were here, we voted you off when you got put under suspicion."

Magnus pouted moodily and pulled at the neck of the oversized burgundy sweater with glittery threads of gold mixed into the material. "Your claims are denied and false. I'm not one to hold grudges."

'It's you two!" Maia clapped her hands and giggled crazily as she pointed at the two Downworlders engaged. Everyone watched the crazed look in her eyes as she stamped her bare feet on the ground.

"These two are Mafia," she cried out excitedly. "Look at the way they're going at each other's throats. They're trying to throw off any suspicion by playing the whole court case."

Collective gasps went up among the boys and those closest to the accused stared shrewdly at the culprits. Both Magnus and Helen paused in their banter to look at everyone with the whole 'WTF' expressions on their face.

"It's not me," Magnus defended. "I would never try to put my boyfriends life on the line like that."

The wolf girl shook her head. "In this game, we don't recognise relationships. There are only alliances or everyone being in it for themselves."

Clary raised her arms up to grab everyone's attention as they howled. "It can't be Helen," she exclaimed.

Jordan folded his arms across his chest. "Oh? And why not?"

The redhead waved her arm frantically in Helen's direction. "Because she's got faerie blood in her. Hello-o – the whole 'Seelie's can't lie' gimmick?"

The noise of the apartment died down as they justified her words in their heads. Magnus shrugged. "Kinda makes sense. But what about me? I'm entirely innocent in this game."

Jace shook his curls against her legs. "Rejected. Helen's onl—"

"Only part faerie, Clary," Helen finished off, looking at her with a grateful expression. "Full-blooded Seelies cannot lie, but my mixed-blood doesn't compel me to do so – although I do get the urge to just be honest anyways. But thank you for trying to defend me."

"This is so hard," Jordan groaned, kicking both legs out and rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"Are any of you going to put someone up to the chopping block?" Isabelle interrupted, remind them all of her existence. She dangled the phone in her hands and tapped her gold nails against her thighs. "Time's running up."

"Okay, okay," Maia said, taking charge of the atmosphere. "So you—" pointing to Alec, "—said you heard movement going along at some point when Isabelle was calling the shots. Was this before Simon's stuff-up or after?"

"It was definitely when we restarted." Alec waved his hand over the three and arched an eyebrow. "There was definitely some movement around those three."

Maia shuffled about and faced the two guys sharing the couch with her. "It definitely can't be Simon because he was motionless the whole time. And I would know because I'm right beside him. And he's too submissive this time. So, my guess is that it's probably Magnus."

Jace made a face and wavered his hands a bit in front of him. He huffed and looked at the tense warlock, eying everyone who dared to make eye contact with him. "Sorry, Mags but I'm going with Maia on this."

The yellow-eyed warlock narrowed his eyes and brushed his hair back. "It wasn't me, you children."

"Oh really? What's your defense?"

"Would I really kill _this_ Nephilim—" he enunciated, stabbing a finger at Alec's chest, " _This_ shadowhunter, who probably knows fifty odd ways to slaughter a demon? _This_ shadowhunter, who could probably pin me to the wall with his arrows and leave me dangling off the side of a high-rise building?"

"You could have tried to get rid of him to make sure he didn't notice any tell-tale signs." Clary waved her hand between the couple as she explained her reasoning. "Alec's the one that see you most of the time, so in my head, if I was you I would be knocking off the people who know me the best."

Magnus's mouth was left agape as the majority of the room turned against him. Alec tried valiantly to come to his defense, but there was nothing else that could really change their minds.

"Okay, shut up!" Isabelle clapped her hands for everyone's attention and gazed around at the whole floor. "So we're putting Magnus up on the chopping block? Magnus, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"All I'm going to say is that you will regret this, because I am a very important person that could save your life in this game."

"Oh really?" Helen questioned facetiously. "Well, how important is your role?"

He waved his hand flamboyantly and braced his elbows against the top of his knees. "I will literally be the difference between which team win. If you kick me out here and now, children, you will be kicking yourselves after."

"So you're the nurse," Jordan summarized. "Is that what you're saying?"

Magnus snorted haughtily. "No, I'm a civilian."

The werewolf shook his head and bit down on his lip. "Nuh-uh. See that – that snicker that just came out of your mouth? That just puts you up on my list of suspects. I'm not going to trust a guy who can make something disappear with a snap."

"Enough. Who's voting Magnus for the death penalty?"

Several hands went up against Magnus, with Aline and Alec being the only ones to keep their hands down.

"Well, it's a sad day for us all in Glamour Country, but Magnus you're gone."

The warlock rolled his eyes and pulled out the card from his pocket and flicked it in the air. "Well, good-bye Glamour Country. You just lost yourself the head of the police department, so suck on that."

People groaned in response as Magnus trotted off and made another beanbag appear in the crowded space beside Alec. He launched himself on it and pulled the blue-eyed shadowhunter on top of him, wrapping his arms around the blushing angel boy.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the cop, Magnus?!" Simon growled.

"Because no one was listening to me."

"You should've tried harder!"

"You shouldn't have doubted Magnus," Alec defended.

"Calm down boys and girls," Isabelle commanded. "Let's all be nice to one another and get on with the game. The night is still young and we have the wayward mafia to catch."

* * *

 **There you have it folks, the new installation. We'll be back for more humour and comedic banter in the future. Anyhow, back to my questions:**

 **1\. If I were to start up a new story where the crew were playing more muncie games, what would you suggest. I'll probably do it anyways, but it's always interesting to see what the masses want. I'm just here to get my creativity down on paper so it won't bug me so much in my dreams. Thoughts?**

 **2\. Who's been watching Shadowhunters lately? How does everyone feel about the casting and the acting skills? I know it's not how we all pictured,and that they're messing up the storyline by bringing some key characters in too early, but there are some cool bits to it.** **Like how they had the flashbacks to the Circle era, and us seeing the Lightwood family - I LIVE FOR BABY MAX. AND THE MALEC SCENES.**

 **Y'know, Clace has always been my main TMI OTP, and it still is when it comes to writing mostly.**

 **BUT HOT DAMN MATTHEW DADDARIO AND HARRY SHRUM JR. ARE BRINGING THE MALEC FEELS IN ME. I MIGHT HAVE TO SWITCH TO THE MALEC CRUISE.**

 **But I'm still Clace fan though, (and - regrettably, a closet Clebastian fan). *Has to stand in front of a mirror to persuade herself Clace is the main.**

 **But yeah, feedback would be a bit nice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Who did it?

**Sooo, this is back on the grid. Ta-da.**

 **Please send in some writing prompts for new work that you want, because I'm DYING to write up some new stuff. Also, it's nice to see what everyone likes, and who's in which fandom.**

 **~Violentkitsune**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Who did it?**

 _ **Death toll so far: Due to unfortunate events, the leading detective High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, was framed and executed on deathrow. Glamour City is in turmoil, and the civilians are no closer to discovering who is ally and who is the enemy. Will the mafia get away with a murder tonight, or will the hand of god save them and reveal just who's spreading fear throughout the streets.**_

 _..._

Even after the many weeks playing this, it stunned Alec just how a mere mundane game could stress all of them so much. They'd battled demons, dealt with stubborn vampires, suffered under suspicion by the entire Clave. Hell, Alec himself had nearly died in battle.

And yet none of that compared to the amount of stress this game put on them all.

Magnus nuzzled the back of his neck, raising goose-bumps where his lips grazed across his skin. Alec managed to reign in any noises that could embarrass him as he looked up at his baby sister, prancing in one of Simon's dorky shirts and some boxer shorts. She twirled the red fedora on her fingers.

"So, valued citizens, we have a dilemma on our hands." She sat up straight in her chair with the air of an aristocrat and stared everyone down. "The mafia were being straight up douchebag's tonight. They were portalling throughout the city, snatching a few wallets and spreading faerie drugs here and there. The mafia rocked up to a house party and spiked the punch bowl with several bags of faerie drugs."

Magnus leaned in close to Alec's ear. "I bet it was that Herondale boy."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Alec mumbled lowly, barely moving his lips. His warlock boyfriend was doing at great job at distracting him, drawing patterns over the sleeves of his shirt along the forearms.

"The recipient of this spiked punch faced drastic consequences. When the mafia left the club, the victim suffered a few side effects from the liquid silver. First, they got high and started going a little too hardcore on the dance floor, stealing the hearts of many. Then they experienced vivid hallucinations and began stripping nude outside the club and rolled around in the bushes outside a mansion, claiming to be 'one with nature.' The final act was when they saw diamond wings springing out of their spines. They ran all the way down to the Brooklyn bridge to prove to their friends they could fly. As a result the morning headlines read 'Party-goer sleeps with the Fishes.'"

Isabelle turned mournfully towards Jordan. She stared long and hard at Jordan, who finally came to the conclusion of who the victim was. He threw his hands up and huffed while Maia shot him sympathetic glances. "But I wasn't doing anything to anyone!"

Isabelle held her hands up. "I'm not the one who kicked you out of the game, Jordan."

He flopped further into his chair and groaned dramatically, earning laughter from everyone in the room. He flipped his hand up and shot the reverse peace sign at everyone. "Be grateful that I have a heart of gold and I'm letting you lot stay here."

Maia rubbed her chest and smirked. "You gonna drag real life problems in this game, wolfboy?"

He rolled his eyes. Magnus chuckled behind Alec. The werewolf stood up resignedly and showed everyone his card. "Whoever shot me off in this round, I'm letting you know that you did absolutely no good shooting off a civilian. Have fun you lot picking the next culprit in this game." Jordan shuffled off into the kitchen, mumbling away as he ransacked the liquor in the fridge.

"Anyone hungry?" Simon piqued. He made a move to get up and shuffle into the kitchen. "There's chips and dip in the back there."

"Sit down, Lewis," Jace drawled, waving him down. "You don't go anywhere until you die." Alec rolled his eyes as his parabatai smiled at the irony in that conditional command. Everyone caught onto the pun and rolled their eyes at how awful it was.

Clary gripped his shoulders and shook him with annoyance. "Sometimes I wonder why I fell for you, angel boy."

"It's because I'm the best-looking in leather out of the whole lot."

"That's debatable," Magnus, Simon and Helen chorused. Magnus and Helen smirked at one another and stared at their respective love interest, while the other tenant of the apartment looked nervously up at Izzy and ducked behind his floppy brown fringe for cover.

Isabelle was a little stunned by Simon's opinion and shook her self while returning to her role-play. "Go ahead. Fight amongst ye, children."

.

From Jordan's view in the kitchen, he was having one hell of a show go down. Contestants were bickering back and forth as they tried to put the blame on others, avoiding the spotlight in any means possible. Jace and Simon were convinced that someone had been moving somewhere around where Helen and Aline were sitting, while the girls fought back and argued that Alec was the suspect, going into full detail about their suspicions.

Magnus had left Alec on the beanbag and joined the Praetor for a drink, lacing his poison with a hint of something magical, turning the liquid into a living galaxy.

"How are things going on your end?" Magnus asked, standing next to the brown-skinned boy while they watched the fight unravel.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Downworlder thing." Magnus nudged him and pointed at Simon. "How's the babysitting job going? Taken on any newly converted Downworlders recently?"

Jordan scratched the back of his head. "Nothing so far. Everything's quieted down here for now; no ones been doing anything stupid after this last war of ours."

"Let's try and keep it that way," the warlock wished. He clinked his glass of vodka with Jordan's own drink. " _Kanpai._ "

" _A tu salud._ " The pair shot down their drinks. The full taste of sharp alcohol took over their taste buds as it ran down the back of their throats. While Magnus himself seemed unaffected, Jordan was still getting used to the bitter taste.

The older warlock smiled and clapped the boy on his back. "So… just between us guys—" he pointed over at Maia and smirked. "When are you going to make your move?"

Jordan fumbled with his glass. "W-what?"

Magnus rolled yellow eyes. "I know about the circumstances that lead to you both being bitten, and I heard about her hostile attitude when she saw you guys at Simons' mundie band performance. She's been rather docile lately, and if I'm not mistaken – which I almost never am, she's been looking at you quite a lot lately."

Jordan blushed at Magnus's words. He stared at Maia as she started up a heated argument for the sake of defending one of the accused, waving her hand frantically. It was true that she'd been a lot kinder to him than he predicted. There was no awkwardness between them now, and she'd started smiling and talking more to him. He'd screwed up her dreams of getting away out of that neighborhood they came from, and he knew that there were things she'd never forgive him for. The least he could do was mend things and try and give her the best chance at going for the dream. After all, he'd never stopped loving her. Not really.

"My advice, pup – get things out in the open soon." Magnus swiped the bottle off the bench and poured himself another shot of vodka. "She's pretty, she's fierce, she's part of the troupe of hero's that saved Downworld, so she's got a reputation. I've seen plenty of young strapping lads looking at her, kid, and if you don't get in there soon, well…" He watched Jordan shiver and growl at the thoughts of someone else taking Maia away before he could do something about it. "Nothing left for me to elaborate on, is there?"

* * *

.

"Okay guys, so while everything was going on, I heard noises coming from these two and those two over there."

Helen pointed over at Clary and Jace, while her other hand aimed for Simon and Maia. Jace was on edge and had already begun spitting out his defense, trying to turn the attention off him and onto someone else. Meanwhile Simon began pointing fingers at Maia as he began proclaiming his innocence.

"I didn't do nothing," the doe-eyed boy yelped. "You guys are always trying to kill me off in the game."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do," Simon retaliated. "You guys have a personal agenda against me because I fluff up."

"We do not," Alec drawled.

Simon shook his head and wiggled his finger at Alec. "Nah, nah, that tone? It's half the reason why I don't trust you guys one hundred percent sometimes."

"Look, mundie—"

"I'm not a mundie anymore."

"Gesundheit. Whatever. Point being, you are a paranoid bat, and frankly it's beginning to wear out whatever gratitude I had left for you during the war. You should have learned to trust us by now."

Simon made a face and rubbed his hair out of nervous habit. Isabelle rolled her eyes and crept behind the brunette in the midst of the heated conversation. She placed both hands comfortingly on his shoulders and knelt down to whisper to him. "You take this game _way_ too seriously," she critiqued. "Simon, everyone here would sacrifice themselves' ten times over for you. You've proven your worth, and by the angel you even saved Alec for crying out loud. So stop getting your back up, or else you find someone else to take you to Taki's after your gigs.'

Both the werewolf and half-fae smirked at the subtlety of the threat beneath the iron-willed shadowhunter's words. If he were human, Simon's ears would've been red with shame and embarrassment.

"What lies are you spinning about me now?" Jace demanded, craning his neck to look at his sister and the vampire in the midst.

"Just how not too long ago you were drowning in your sorrows after Simon wiped the floor with your ass during a demon chase."

"Puh-lease, I'm not that childish."

"Oh really?" Alec interjected. "This coming from the guy who tried to pull three all-nighters just to prove that he could outlast all of us in an invasion?"

"Endurance is the key to survival, brother," Jace said spiritually. "If you can outlast your opponent, you're good to go. And stop stirring the pot, Izzy. You're not part of the game."

"I'm the narrator."

"And I'm the greatest shadowhunter of this generation, but does anybody care? No." The blonde waved his hand spastically. "Move along, Izzy."

The dark-haired shadowhunter rolled her eyes and paced her way around the circle while everyone returned to pointing out the accused.

"Why do you think it's someone over here?" Clary questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I just have this hunch that the mafia's somewhere between you two," Helen reiterated. "I just keep hearing a lot of heavy breathing every time the mafia chooses someone in you general direction. And shifting around too."

"Y'know, it's not exactly comfortable sitting on the floor with your girlfriend's bones knocking into the back of your skull every ten seconds."

"Neither is the floor in the training room and yet you seemed all too happy to have a catnap when we were supposed to train."

"Alec – not helping."

"Is no one going to question Aline?" Maia pointed out. "She's been pretty quiet this whole time and she keeps smiling away to herself like a psychopath."

"Well, I can't help it," she burst out. "This game's got me weak at the knees and I'm trying all I can to stop laughing at all of you guys."

Alec clapped his hands and pointed at her. "She's the mafia. I can feel it in my guts."

Jace stared in horror at the girl. "How do you even survive in your own house? Your mother could pass for a living statue with the amount of emotions she shows on her face, and yet here you are giggling away like a possessed toddler."

"Watch it, blondie," Aline tutted. "Only Helen and I can badmouth my mother. And for the record, she does have more than one facial expression, boy."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Either way, just because noises are heard doesn't necessarily mean that it's coming from the mafia. Otherwise we'd be killing people faster than I can throw a knife."

"Why do you think Aline's mafia?" Simon investigated.

"Let's put this in logical terms; the victims were all in this area—" he gestured, creating an arc that ranged from the girls to where Jordan last sat, "—closest to these two. Now, coming from critical point of view, if I were the mafia, those closest to me would be the first to die, because they're the ones closest to the source." A few groans were heard and Alec rolled his eyes. "Get off your high horses, you all know it's a possibility."

"So you want to knock off Aline, on the grounds that she's been killing off those closest to her?"

"I'm not the mafia, I swear by the Angel," Aline promised drastically, her fit of giggles slowly wearing off.

"You say that now, but can you prove it?" Jace demanded airily.

"What, you want me to throw my card out in the open like Magnus did?"

"That was _one_ time, Penhallow!" The warlock huffed, pointing one finger up in the air. "One. Time."

"I still don't believe your words."

"Well, how about you come over here and check my pulse to see if I'm lying."

"Gladly," Jace conceded daringly, making moves to stand up.

"You can't do that!" Simon crowed while Maia shouted, "That's cheating!" Clary rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend back down onto the ground. "Sit down, Angel-boy," she huffed, putting pressure on his shoulders.

"Someone seems a little too eager to try and prove she's the mafia," Maia scrutinized with narrow eyes.

"Hey, she put the offer on the table; I'm checking for all our sakes."

"Look, you can't do that, Jace," Clary explained tiredly, as if she'd gone through the harrowing process a thousand times. "For all we know, you could lie about the results, and besides, it puts pressure on the other players."

"Also, it's cheating," the brunette added.

"Where in the rulebook does it say 'no touching'?"

"It's implied," Alec retorted dryly. He slouched further into his beanbag and huffed at the thick-headed stubbornness his parabatai had wired in his personality. "Common sense, Jace."

Clary smiled cheekily at the banter between parabatai. If things had been different, maybe she and Simon might've had that opportunity.

"Are you guys going to pick someone to throw on deathrow yet?" Isabelle interrupted in the kitchen, looking down at the phone in her hands. "Or are we gonna call this round a dud and move on?"

"Okay, everyone shut up," Clary called out, taking charge of the conversation in the air. "On the count of three, we each point our fingers at who we think is the mafia, and then we let it play out, 'kay?" She held up one hand and began counting down. "One…two…three."

Fingers flew everywhere, and fiery gazes were pitted against one another. Alec, Jace and a hesitant Clary pointed their hands firmly at Aline, while Helen and Maia switched directions and glared at the blonde shadowhunter. Meanwhile, Simon – too confused to know whom to target, held both hands up in the universal peace sign, while Aline's eyes bugged out and her hands were held in surrendur.

Jace fidgeted about on his seat and turned his gaze over to the werewolf, while keeping his hand up. "Weren't you the one who pinned _that_ girl—" he stabbed his finger repeatedly at Aline, "—over there as the mafia?"

"Well, someone's being a _little_ too persistent about her being the culprit for all these murders," Maia answered curtly. She tilted her head and her curls spilt against her cheeks. "I'm starting to second-guess your opinions."

"This is starting to get a little too intense for my liking," Simon said shakily, slumping down so that he was out of the fierce battle going on between the two.

Aline looked over confusedly at Simon. "You're not voting because…"

"I'm neutral," Simon finished, waving his peace signs frantically for all to see. "And frankly, this round is a little too confusing. There's not enough evidence for me to firmly point the blame on someone, and you guys were getting _way_ too carried away to make a solid argument. The only one who made the most sense this round was Alec."

"Good answer," the older Lightwood child commended brightly.

"Simon? Brown-nosers don't get very far in life," Jordan called out from the kitchen flatly.

"Don't listen to him, he's dead," Alec reminded.

"Three to two, everyone," Isabelle tallied. She stood behind Alec and pointed her arm at the shadowhunter. "Final defense for Aline Penhallow before she get's knocked out of the game."

Helen looked beseechingly at everyone in the room. "Guys, trust me on this – she is _definitely_ not the mafia, I promise. Trust me on this, okay?"

Clary narrowed her eyes cautiously and her hand wavered in the air. "Are you sure, Helen?"

"I swear by the angel, don't kill her, she's one-hundred percent civilian material," the half-fae promised solemnly. She focused all her attention on the wavering redhead, since none of the boys would budge on their decisions. "I mean, look at her. She hasn't even bothered to defend herself. Seriously, would I lie to you?"

Confusion fell on Clary's face and she bit her lip tentatively while everyone else hushed one another for the final verdict. "I'm sorry," she exhaled, "but if you're right this round, then I'll do what you say after. I'm sticking with Aline."

All of a sudden, Aline began to laugh. She fell into a fit of giggles as Isabelle pronounced her dead to the world, and slumped over the arm of her chair. "You guys are all dead," she crowed, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She fished out her card, licked the back of it and stuck it face-forward on her forehead for all to see.

"Civilian for life, butt-heads," she crowed, holding her arms out.

Magnus and Jordan cackled loudly in the kitchen while Maia dramatically shook her fist in the air at both Jace and Alec. Helen's face loudly read, 'I told you so', while Clary clapped her hands together and bowed towards Helen, crying 'I believe you now.' Aline was too busy laughing at the wasted opportunity and swung Helen's legs off so she could join the deceased for drinks and snacks.

"I told you so," Helen cried over the din. "I warned you not to do it, and you all flipping _wasted a whole round._ "

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clary repeated earnestly with an apologetic smile on her face. "I swear, whatever goes I will listen to anything you have to say, Helen."

Maia's face grew devious and she tapped her lower lip as a smile began to plant itself on her face. A light bulb had gone off in her head, and she knew who the next person would be to die in the next round.

"You guys best start praying," Jordan called out for the kitchen. "Next game could be your last."

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts, boys and girls. Which one is the killer in this world? Comment in the review and it _might_ just change the outcome of the city.**

 **Then again, I could be lying.**

 **Do you dare to tempt fate?**


End file.
